<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Ma'am by sweeterthanthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095647">Yes Ma'am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis'>sweeterthanthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bucky Is A Bottom, Cock Ring, Cum Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Soft Domme Reader, Surprisingly Fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d found your home in Bucky Barnes, travelled the long road to get to the tranquility that waited in his arms, and in you, he’d found his safe place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky Barnes was a monster of a man. Big, strong; literally superhuman.</p><p>And to have him at your mercy, on his knees and begging, it made you feel like the most powerful woman in existence.</p><p>He’d been squirming all night, the cock ring you’d placed around the base of his impressive length earlier that evening causing his skin to flush, and his jaw to tighten.</p><p>To everyone else, he was your protector, he was the dominant force in your relationship. But you knew better.</p><p>He knew better.</p><p>“Are you still wearing it, baby?” You cooed, your fingernails raking through his dark tresses, grazing his scalp, causing him to shudder. Bucky nodded; his beautiful, blue eyes fluttering shut as you tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Do you think you deserve a reward for being so well behaved?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Fuck, I just want you to touch me.”</p><p>You smiled, crouching down in front of him, your index finger catching his chin, lifting his gaze up to meet yours. His eyes were aflame with lust, and desperation, searching your amused features for a sign that you’d give him what we wanted.</p><p>“Take off your clothes for me.” You ordered, your tone gentle. Unable to help it, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth, you moaned in satisfaction when he revealed himself to you, his cock red, and throbbing, tip seeping with milky pearls. “I bet you’ve been aching all night, haven’t you baby?”</p><p>You watched the muscles in his chest and stomach constrict as he pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor at his feet and sinking back down to his knees. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“So obedient for me, aren’t you? So proud of you, my sweet soldier.” Perching on the edge of your bed, palms splayed out on your spread thighs, you leant forward; breasts heaving over the lace encasing them. “Come to momma, baby.”</p><p>Doe eyed, and fixated on the sight of your bare cunt, he leant down on his hands and knees – crawling to you like a curious little puppy, his tongue sweeping the length of his plump bottom lip.</p><p>Bucky settled at your feet like a loyal servant, his cock straining, leather tight around the base of his cock and balls. You couldn’t help but reach down, swiping the pad of your thumb across the swollen crown of his cock, a desperate moan escaping his throat.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” You teased, raising your digit to his bottom lip, his tongue instantly snaking out to taste himself on your skin. “How does it taste, baby? As good as my pussy?”</p><p>“N-no, nothing tastes as good as you.” It was instantaneous, his response. He truly believed it, truly thought you were the most delicious feast he’d ever had the pleasure of devouring. </p><p>Brushing your knuckles against his cheekbone, stubble scratching against your soft skin, you tilted your head to the side; hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him slowly towards the apex of your thighs.</p><p>You didn’t even need to ask him, his face buried between your legs in seconds, mouth encasing your pussy lips and tongue stroking back and forth across your swollen clit. Holding him there, your thighs clamped either side of his head, you wound your hips down to meet his willing mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good for me, eat that pussy so good.” You shuddered as his appreciative moans vibrated through your core, sloppy sounds whispering in the air when he suckled at your sensitive bundle of nerves, teeth raking across it just so. “Just like that, you know how I like it.”</p><p>Bucky laved at your entrance, prodding at the soft flesh inside, your walls clamping down around the tip of his hot tongue, warmth spreading throughout your abdomen as you came crashing down, eyes rolling back in your head when he latched onto your clit once again, drawing out your orgasm while your heels dug into his muscular back.</p><p>“Oh god, fuck, don’t you dare stop.” He didn’t. He devoured you, lapped up every last bit of your slick, stubble scratching against your sopping cunt, the friction making your body jerk.</p><p>Coming down from your high, you released his head from your firm grasp, thighs falling apart as you caught your breath. Bucky peppered soft kisses against your inner thighs, whispering his affection for you against your skin, your lips curling up into a satisfied smile.</p><p>“You did such a good job, baby.” Pushing his head out from between your legs, you sat up; knees still trembling from the bone-wracking orgasm he’d gifted you. You’d never get tired of the things he could do with that mouth. “I’m gonna treat you so well. Up on the bed, my sweet soldier. On your hands and knees.”</p><p>He looked at you with wide, confused eyes. You knew exactly what you wanted to do, and yet his sweet demeanour told you that he had no clue. But he followed your instructions all the same, climbing up onto the mattress, resting forward on his elbows.</p><p>“Like this ma’am?” He practically whispered, his breaths shaky, throbbing cock bobbing in the air below him, cock ring making him swollen, a slight shade of purple at the tip.</p><p>“Just like that, baby. Just like that.” Kneeling on the mattress behind him, bed dipping under your weight, you leant forward, your lace covered nipples kissing either side of his spine. “God I love you so much, so good for me.”</p><p>He keened at your praise, whimpering softly when your palms kneaded the globes of his ass -soft, supple, and firm. A peach. “And I love you, love you more than anything.”</p><p>Bucky’s cheeks spread apart, his tight hole visibly puckering as your hot breath fanned over his most private place, you snaked out your tongue, running a soft kitten lick across the tight ring of muscle.</p><p>He pushed back against you with ease, your fingernails raking softly down the backs of his thighs, his mouth falling open against the comforter below.</p><p>You kissed at him – sloppy, wet kisses that left his tight hole glistening with your saliva.</p><p>“You have such a pretty asshole, baby.” You whispered, biting down on his cheek, a shudder running through him at the sensation of your teeth nipping into his skin. “You’ve been such a good boy, tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Fuck, I want—ah.” Your tongue flat against his perineum, you ran your tongue up over his asshole, the tip of it probing gently, muscle clenching around you. “I want you to touch me. Please, please ma’am.”</p><p>Reaching between his legs, you wrapped your hand around his swollen cock, his length throbbing in your palm, straining from the effects of the cock ring at the base of him.</p><p>“Here, baby? Want me to touch your cock?” You teased, his back arching, hips winding desperately to make contact with your hot, wet mouth once again. Bucky whined, fucking whined, unable to get his words out as he whispered gibberish into the air. “You want more, hmm? Want me to fuck that pretty asshole with my fingers?” </p><p>Swirling your tongue around the rim once again, letting your spit dribble from your lips to coat him, you squeezed his cock firmly in your palm, eliciting a desperate moan to fall from his beautiful mouth.</p><p>“Yes, please ma’am, fill me up, you make me feel so fucking good.”</p><p>“Roll over, baby. On your back for me. Wanna see your face when I stretch you out.” Patting him affectionately on his waist, you stood back off the bed to take in the sight of his strong, muscular form writhing around on the sheets to adjust himself just as you’d asked him to. “Good boy.”</p><p>His cock resting on his belly, balls bulging from the constraints of the leather wrapped around them, Bucky looked up at you with pleading eyes, thighs spread wide — ready for you.</p><p>You crawled up his body like a cat sneaking up on its prey, tongue leaving a trail of moisture from his belly button to the smooth, firm flesh of his chest.</p><p>“Fuck…” he uttered, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from begging some more.</p><p>Good boys didn’t beg like little whores, that’s what you’d told him the last time.</p><p>“Give me a kiss.” You demanded, your lips inches from his own, making him chase your affections, teasing him by pulling away each time he craned his neck to fulfill your request.</p><p>His perfect lips pouted at you, baby blues flickering from your eyes to your lips and back again. You gave in then, pressing your mouth to his, his tongue instantly finding its way between your lips and dancing with your own.</p><p>Bucky moaned — from the kiss, or the taste of himself on your tongue, you didn’t know. You felt his cock twitch up against your bare stomach, a slick trail of precum left in its wake when you sat up.</p><p>“You made a mess on me, baby. Clean it up for me.”</p><p>Sitting back on your knees, your fingertip tracing circles around the milky liquid tarnishing your sternum, you beckoned him towards you with your finger.</p><p>You didn’t have to ask twice. Bucky sat up, one hand daring to wrap around your waist, splayed out across your lower back, his tongue instantly lapping up the salty mixture, humming with arousal when the taste hit his senses.</p><p>“That’s it, my sweet soldier. Lick it all up for me.”</p><p>Your soft, soothing tone had him trembling. Bucky ached to please you, to earn every little bit of your affections.</p><p>Palm flat against his pectoral, you pushed him back down, his back flat against the bed once again as you made your way back down his body, teeth grazing the crown of his cock teasingly, his legs shaking from the tension.</p><p>“Ask me, baby. Ask me to fuck you with my fingers.”</p><p>“Please, oh, please fuck me, need you, need your fingers deep in my ass.” Your cunt clenched around nothing at the sound of his soft pleading, one hand wrapped around his cock, two fingers circling his tight hole, spit falling from your lips and down onto his balls. “Please god, I’ll do anything, anything for you.”</p><p>“I think you’re ready for me. So needy for some attention, just aching to be fucked aren’t you?” Your index finger pressing against his hole, you began to jerk his cock, the sensation of it causing him to arch up and cry out in wonderment. “Be a good boy and stay still for me, hmm? I’m gonna have you screaming by the end of the night.”</p><p>A gutteral cry roared from his throat when you slid the first digit inside, his muscles clamping down around you at the foreign invasion, his hips winding down to meet your hand.</p><p>“That’s it, fuck this is such a tight little hole.” You praised, thumb sweeping across the throbbing, reddened tip of his cock, squeezing his girth just so. “You want another one, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, shit, yes!” Bucky breathed, hands fisting in the fluffy comforter either side of his hips. You squeezed him again, reminding him of his manners for a moment. “Yes, ma’am. Please, need more. Please, give me more.”</p><p>Hooking a second fingertip inside the fluttering ring of muscle, the stretch causing him to spit gibberish into the air, you slid home, knuckles pressed up against his cheeks, his cock visibly twitching when you curled your fingers upwards.</p><p>“Oh my sweet boy, your dick is practically bursting. Do you want me to make you cum, hmm? How bad do you want it, tell me.”</p><p>“I need it, fuck, it f-feels so good, it hurts.” You watched with fondness while you slid your fingers all the way out of his ass, thrusting them straight back in again, your free hand undoing the cock ring constricting his pleasure and tossing it to one side. “Oh god, thank you, I love you.”</p><p>Your heart swelled at his words, because beneath it all, beneath the filthy words and the obscene acts – you were meant for one another.</p><p>You didn’t believe in soul mates, fate, or destiny.</p><p>You’d found your home in Bucky Barnes, travelled the long road to get to the tranquility that waited in his arms, and in you, he’d found his safe place. A place where he could let all of his inhibitions go, all of his deafening trauma melting away when you took control. Bucky giving himself to you fully, no hesitation, no fear – it was beautiful.</p><p>“I love you too, baby. So much. Fuck, I wish you could see this. You look so pretty with your asshole stuffed.”</p><p>You found that spongey spot deep inside, gently swiping your fingertips back and forth, his teeth chattering together, and his chest flushed with blood. One hand cupped his balls, tugging on them softly, rolling them around in your palm, feeling them tighten each time your knuckles dragged along his walls.</p><p>He was gone. Wrecked. Head thrown back in pleasure, eyes clenched shut, barely able to breathe, let alone talk. You worked his cock and his prostate simultaneously, the double stimulation making his forehead dewy with perspiration.</p><p>“Cum for me. Come on. You can do it. Make a pretty mess for me.”</p><p>Your words had his hips grinding down against your hand, your pace around his length quickening, grip tightening with each stroke. You could feel the muscles contracting around your fingers, a silky liquid coating the fingertips deep within him, cock thumping in your grasp.</p><p>“So close, Bucky. You’re safe with me, my love. Let it go for me. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, falling down onto the apples of his cheeks and into his chocolate tresses, his hips bucking up into your touch.</p><p>“F-fuck, oh fuck.”</p><p>He shattered, his abs tightening as euphoria wracked his bones, cum pooling on his stomach, his cock throbbing wildly. He was so fucking magnificent when he came. The way his cheeks flushed, his bottom lip trapped firmly between his teeth, eyes rolling back in his head, the way his legs instinctively locked around your waist for anchorage.</p><p>“Good boy, did so well for me.” You cooed, sobs of relief falling from his pink lips. Sliding your fingers free of his fucked-out hole, you left him for a moment; making your way to the bathroom and returning with a warm, damp towel. “I’m gonna look after you now, baby.”</p><p>You wiped him clean, starting with his forehead, and working your way down to his softening cock; the luke warm material soothing his slick skin, a soft sigh of contentment letting you know that he was relaxed.</p><p>Climbing up the bed, your back resting against the headboard, you held your hand out to him, beckoning him to find comfort in your arms.</p><p>He did.</p><p>Shuffling his body up the bed, his back flush with your chest, he eased completely. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, his shorter tresses tickling your chin, you smiled. It was the moments like this that you cherished the most; when his guard came crashing down, content to simply just be. With you.</p><p>You took a moment to watch him. Thick, dark lashes fanned out across his skin, tear stained cheeks shining in the light of the bedside lamp, his chest rising and falling. It was in those moments, those raw, extraordinary moments, that you thanked your lucky stars.</p><p>Bucky Barnes was a monster of a man, the best kind, and he was yours.</p><p>Completely, irrevocably, yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>